Oh this is fun!
by kiaser15
Summary: I need OCs to join the ranks of Super heros that are doing what ever they want to the JL and YJ. Whether it be kidnapping/pranking/maiming! Tell us what you want us to do! Send in your OC! This story is all for you!Only keep it T please folks! ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note:**

**Kiaser: PLEASE!**

**Becca: No!**

**Kiaser: I want to be in this story!**

**Becca: NEVER!**

**Kiaser: FINE! She doesn't own anything other than me… but I won't be in the story so (grumble grumble)**

**Becca: I think I am going to do the story where I need OCs!**

**Kiaser: But not me!**

**Becca: It's okay…**

**Kiaser: May the wrath of the mighty unicorn Robin fall upon you (reference to ABBEY BROWNS new unicorn!)**

**Becca: Okay… so my idea is that a group of super heroes is basically pranking/ kidnapping/ doing whatever seems fun at the time to members of the Justice league and Young Justice. I need you *points to you* to send in a character with these details:**

**Gender:**

**Age:**

**Real name:**

**Super hero name:**

**Powers:**

**Super hero outfit:**

**Regular outfit:**

**Hair color and style:**

**Eye color:**

**Skin tone:**

**Body description:**

**Details about looks:**

**Personality:**

**Background:**

**Other:**

**Please send one in and I will use most if not all of them! If you want them to pair with someone list it under other but I have the right to make them like/date anyone… I will not change their appearance or personality or backstory without your permission and so yeah! I will choose one to be in charge so good luck!**

**Kiaser: Come on FanFiction! I think with all the awesome authors out there you can make this work!**

**Becca: FANFICTIONERS/FANGIRLS/FANBOYS! RISE AND HELP US THIS DAY!**

**Kiaser: YOU ARE SO WEIRD! No one is going to respond because you said that you weird person!**

**Becca: FOR NARNIA! FOR ROBIN! FOR ARTEMIS! FOR WALLY! FOR MEG'AN! FOR CONNER! FOR KAULDER! FOR ROY! FOR CHESHIRE! FOR… Zatanna… FOR ROCKET!**

**Kiaser: Weird… **


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note: **

**Kiaser: I uh… don't know where Becca is. I think she might be dead!**

**Becca: *floats down from the heavens* I'm back!**

**Kiaser: I am scared…**

**Becca: You should be!**

**Kiaser: You drop a story just to open another! How dare you!**

**Becca: It was begging to be written…**

**Kiaser: At least update the stinking story.**

**Becca: Ugh… can I wait five minutes.**

**Kiaser: NO! I MEAN YOU CAN'T EVEN DECIDE A LEADER!**

**Becca: I don't even own the OCs! ENJOY~**

Angel Vanity looks around at her surroundings with concern. For starters she is in an old building in the more slummy part of the town. Second of all said building looks as if it should have fallen down a long time ago. Her pale hands play with her dirty silver hair as her sky blue eyes sweep the building for other people. Finally she hears a small noise and turns to see a girl with super curly light blond hair and blue eyes with a hint of green. The girl steps towards her and asks, "You here for the team too?" Angel nods smiles at the blond, "My name is Angel, what's yours?" The blond smiles back at her, "Mine is Syrena."

Angel nods and leans back on one of the many crates stacked around her. Syrena takes a look around at the building and Angel notices that her graphic tee ties into the circus which makes her laugh as she looks down at her own shirt that says 'circus freak' on it in huge bloody letters. Syrena looks at her with a raised eyebrow and Angel points to her shirt and then to Syrena. Syrena smiles and then attempts conversation, "This place is a dump." Angel nods and says, "Yeah it looks like it is going to fall apart… and it is really cold." With that Angel pulls her jacket tighter around her body and takes her big DJ headphones on her head. Syrena can hear her music playing and turns away from the girl.

At that moment Syrena hears confident footsteps coming towards her. She turns around and is met with the sight of an African American girl with curly brown hair and hazel eyes walking towards her. Syrena calls out, "Who are you?" The African American smirks and says, "You first." Syrena taps Angel on the shoulder and Angel looks over at her smoothly. Angel then notices the African American in a purple tank top and jacket and barks, "Who are you?" The girl smirks, "You first miss silver." Angel laughs and then says, "Funny… I'm Angel. Now what is your name?" The girl gives a genuine smile and answers, "I am Rori. Who is the blond?" Syrena scoffs, "The blond can answer for herself! I am Syrena."

Rori nods, "Cool name… this place though is not cool. It is a dump." Angel smile jokingly, "I think that is the only thing me, you, and Syrena can agree on." All three girls laugh at her mocking tone when Angel stiffens, "Do you hear that? Rori? Syrena?" A new voice answers, "Yeah I heard it… in fact I made the noise." The girls spin to see a person in a dark blue hoodie and jeans. The mysterious person pulls down his hood to show off silvery eyes and silver hair that is matted down on one side and spiked up on the other. Rori immediately asks, "Who are you?" The boy answers, "My name is Slade. What about you." Rori replies, "I'm Rori, that's Angel, and she is Syrena." He nods and then says, "Someone else is about to show up… don't ask me how I know because I don't want to explain." Then Slade looks away from the girls towards the doors. The girls share a look and Rori sticks out her tongue at Slade's back. The other girls nod and unbeknownst to them Slade smiles a little bit at Rori's antics.

Another girl wanders into the big room and sees the three girls and one boy. She pushes some of her stray dark red hair away from her face and greenish bluish eyes on the boy because he is looking at her. In a voice that she hopes is measured and controlled she announces, "My name is Dawn!" The girls look over at her and the taller blond says, "I'm Angel, over there is Rori, her name is Syrena, and he is Slade." Dawn nods and smiles at them all friendlily. Then another female voice booms throughout the room, "Nice to meet y'all. I'm Diane!" Diane walks into view wearing a big hoodie with jeans. She pulls back her hoodie to show black hair and a purple eye. The other eye and half of her face was metal and everyone in the room including Slade stares at her in shock. She nods at them and goes to sit by herself. The girls all frown at each other and Rori, Syrena, Angel, and Dawn all walk over to Diane and sit next to her.

The girls chatter dies down as they hear voices echoing. Soon enough three girls walk through the doors and turn to look at the small group assembled. A girl with feathered white blond hair and dark blue eyes introduces herself as Mara. The second girl has golden hair that is in a messy bun and very complicated eyes that have blue, green, hazel spot, and a grey outer layer declared her name to be Starr. The last girl of the trio has white blond hair and light blue eyes and is named Quinn.

More people started to show up one after another then. First a boy with spikey brown hair and hazel eyes named Xander. Next a boy with brownish blondish hair and hazel eyes named Neal. Third a girl with brown hair and blue eyes who is named Gardeenya or Rachel. After that a girl named Rose came in quietly. Fifth a boy named Ryan with spiked up white blond hair and ice blue eyes. Not long after Ryan a girl named Violet who has brown-black hair and brown eyes. Another girl shows up with black hair, dark ocean blue eyes, and the name Serenity. Another girl had pale blond hair pulled back into a ponytail and warn grey eyes. Then a boy with brown hair and blue eyes named Jun. The last girl who showed ups name is Cassidy and she has long chocolate brown hair that is in a braid and midnight blue eyes.

Angel looks around at the once empty and silent room that now is full of people and the sound of aimless chatter. Most of the people in the room looked around her age so between fifteen and seventeen though there are a few that look twelve, thirteen, or fourteen. Angel deduced that she was probably one of the oldest people here and started to wonder where the person who called them all here was. Finally a screen popped up showing an outline of a person. The person spoke and saying, "I am emperor and I called you here today. All will be explained to you if you can find… your headquarters. AS A TEAM THOUGH! All of you better show up together… and I mean all of you: Blue Gentleman, Mockingjay, Demona, Luella, Temporas, Dagger, Bionica, Morrigan, Ceridwen, Chi lock, Drago, Collision, Black Sparrow, Forest, Viper, Midnight, Black Belt, Phantom, and Mystery. If you are even missing one I will kick you out! Here is your first and last clue… from me at least." With that a card falls right in front of Angel and she picks it up. She reads it and then looks up at the eighteen faces waiting for her to speak and says, "We have A LOT of work to do."

**Authors note:**

**Kiaser: Yay!**

**Becca: Um… can I have more details about Rose?**

**Kiaser: She has to go to dinner bye!**

**Becca: *an hour later* back!**

**Kiaser: AWESOME *sarcasm***

**Becca: Who knows who da person who called them together is!**

**Kiaser: Its… mrppp**

**Becca: *using her hand to block Kiasers mouth* Read and review! Bye!**

**Kiaser: It is *gets tackled by Becca***

**Becca: BYE! Leave NOW!**

**Kiaser: HELP ME! IT IS… **

**Becca: *throws roll of duct tape away and looks happily at the duct tape covering Kiasers mouth* WHY WON'T THE CHAPTER END!**

**Kiaser: … **

**Becca: Got it! Bye people we are leaving!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: **

**Kiaser: Last time on Oh this is fun: **_With that a card falls right in front of Angel and she picks it up. She reads it and then looks up at the eighteen faces waiting for her to speak and says, "We have A LOT of work to do."_

**Becca: Never do that again…**

**Kiaser: Can we pretty please tell them who Emperor is?**

**Becca: NO I WILL NOT BREAK AGAIN!**

**Kiaser: A hint? **

**Becca: NO**

**Kiaser: She don't own Squash!**

**Becca: I DO TOO OWN SQUASH! *pulls out a squash* I don't own squat though!**

**Kiaser: Geez I am going to kill you!**

**Becca: Hey you guys read the story while I teach Kiaser not to threaten me!**

Everyone is watching Angel as she opens her mouth to speak again when a loud slamming sound reaches her ears.

"You made us late Alanna!" A girl with messy long black hair and dim green eyes with a scar over her left eye practically screams.

"I did nothing of the sort NG! You were the one that made us late!" A girl with long straight black hair with a silver steak and bluish green eyes calmly says back.

Then the screen popped up and the Emperor quickly says, "Hey uh where is Nightingale and Soulstepper?" The two girls wave to the mysterious Emperor and the screen disappears as quickly as it appears.

The black haired girl turns to Angel and says, "I am Alanna A.K.A Soulstepper and that is Nightingale whose I.D is hush, hush, I call her NG… Nightingale is too long." NG waves at them and Angel waves back.

Angel looks down at the card, "Someone was put away by the Justice League but not beaten by the Justice League. If you track them down and get them to tell you the name of the person who stopped him and where they stopped him you will be one step closer to finding you HQ." Everyone looks at each other and tries to figure out what it means.

"Wait didn't Superman find Metallo beaten up in an ally?" Everyone turned to see that it was Jun who spoke.

Ryan nods, "Yeah… but how would we get Metallo to talk to us? How would we even get to Metallo?"

Cassidy smirks, "I think I can help with that considering that the main reason I am here is because I can tell when people are lying and make them tell me what I want to know!"

Syrena jumps in, "I can morph into anything so getting in won't be that hard."

Slade nods, "Looks like we have to get into jail!"

Angel laughs, "Totally! So who wants to lead us?"

Everyone looks around and finally Serenity speaks up, "Why not you Angel?"

Cassa nods, "Yeah you are really good at it!"

Rose shrugs, "What about Slade?"

Violet shakes her head, "I think Angel should."

Rachel bites her lip, "Both of you would be great leaders."

Quinn looks from Slade to Angel and opens her mouth to speak only to close it again and look once more from Angel to Slade, "I think maybe Angel."

Neal and Xander look at each other and they both at each other, "Slade… maybe." They say at the same time.

Starr looks calm and says, "I am not really sure about either of you at the moment considering I just met you so I am going to let the rest of you decide."

Mara looks horrified, "I don't want to hurt anyone's feelings! I think both of you would be awesome!"

Diane and Dawn look at each other once, look away and then both just shake their heads when the group asks them their opinion.

Rori jumps up and down screaming, "Angel! Angel! Angel!"

Syrena grins, "I have to agree with Rori on this one."

Slade smiles lightly and turns towards Angel, "I personally think you should be the leader… I don't know whether or not I could handle those people."

Angel beams, "Really!" She runs over to Slade and grabs him in a hug; she doesn't notice that his cheeks turn a little pink when she does that.

When Angel pulls away she screams, "Boys face the wall! If you peek as us girls change into our costumes I will hurt you… badly!" The girls all nod and the boy's face the wall. When all the girls except Angel finish changing the girls face the wall and the boys start changing.

When everyone is done changing Neal asks, "Angel why haven't you changed?"

Angel looks down at her clothes, "Oh whoops I forgot…" Everyone watches as Angel's skin turns a smoky grey and she eyes turn completely black.

Angel grins at the groups shocked expression, "My superhero name is Demona by the way… let's go!"

The group of teens troop out towards a big white van that had the words 'Emperors gift to you' on a sticky note on the side. They hopped in and set off for Metropolis; during the car ride boys and girls mingled and the group started to befriend others. Mara started talking to Jun and Angel was hanging out with Neal and Xander who had already started a fast friendship. Syrena and Rori are arguing with Slade and Ryan in the backseat about anything there is to argue about and Cass and Rose are watching them argue. Everyone else is just mulling around and talking. Cassidy is driving with Serenity giving her directions.

**Authors note:**

**Becca: Done *wipes sweat of forehead* It is like 95 degrees and no clouds… I am hot! I was just at the beach!**

**Kiaser: THE BEACH! I WASN'T INVITED!**

**Becca: uh um err ha… ha… ha**


End file.
